mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Dawn (Old)
The Land Of Dawn is where the two battlegrounds and the background places of the heroes in Mobile Legends are located. There are two kinds of Battlegrounds. are the locations of which the powerful heroes are gathered in one place to duel against each-other.]] Locations 'Northern Lands' Franco, Auro ra, Freya, Masha's homes are located here, This land still doesn't have a name yet and could still locate some smaller countries inside. [[Nost Gal|'Nost Gal']]: the far north land which is Franco's home. But the resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives. Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane's rule. Aurora also lives here but Aurora never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane. Freya is also a legend in Nost Gal. Masha lived in Nost Gal and she is the descendant of Nost Gal hunters. *'Frozen Seas': A continent of Ice, Snow, and Large Water area surrounding Nost Gal . Misty Mountains: Home to the mysterious Centaur race, Hylos acts as the Grand Warden of this place. Lunox (and Belerick) visited this place to meet Hylos. ---- 'Eastern Lands' Hayabusa, Kagura, Sun, Chou, Akai, Hanzo and Hanabi's homes are located here. This land still doesn't have a name yet and could still locate some smaller countries inside. Cadia Riverlands: Ling, Baxia, and Wanwan's home. Sanctuary: Chang'e and Zilong's home. As shown in Chang'e's comic http://mobile-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Chang%27e/Background Troublemaker Iga: The origin for the Japanese heroes. There are currently three clans known; the Onmyoji clan, and the two orders Shadow and Scarlet. Originally being called Order of the Scarlet Shadow, the previous Shadow; Hanzo, wreaked havoc upon the land, causing a divide between the sector as well as conflict on who is the strongest ninja fitting for the role of the new Shadow and task of hunting Hanzo down. Hayabusa won this title, albeit angering his childhood rival Hanabi whom he had fought over it since childhood. The events that follows are extremely dangerous as the last chapter to this land's lore ends at the final frontier in which Hanabi attempts to face Hanzo alone, resulting in her near fatality if it weren't for Kagura and Hayabusa joining the battle. Mahar Pura: Minsitthar's Kingdom ---- 'Southern Lands' Only Lapu-Lapu's is located here. This land still doesn't have a specific name yet and could still locate some smaller countries inside. Makadan Islands: An archipelago dotted with big and small islands. Here the land is fertile, the climate mild. Life thrives, and food is in abundance. Lapu-Lapu is the chief of this place. *Makadan Island is a reference to Mactan Island from Cebu in Philippines, where the actual Lapu-Lapu lived. Southern Seas: Kadita's Domain. ---- 'Western Lands' Minotaur, Aldous, Clint, and Khufra's home are located here, This land still doesn't have a name yet and could still locate some smaller countries inside. Arnak: Khufra's destroyed city. Minoan Kingdom: * Gates of Minos: Is the entrance to the Labyrinth. * Labyrinth: Minoan Kingdom possess a mysterious labyrinth. Somewhere in the maze lies the Twilight Orb where the minotaurs protect and also what caused to the downfall of the Minoan Kingdom, Aldous who survived the divine punishment still protects the Maze of Minos '''from any invaders who dares to steal the Twilight Orb. Minotaur had heard the Twilight Orb's call on him and now, he needs to return to the maze for he knew what he had to do. But Aldous won't allow him to enter as he fled away. *The Oasis: Belerick created '''The Oasis '''for the Minoans who was filled with despair but the price is him felling into a deep slumber. This is also where Lunox first heard the voice. She also met Belerick (Where she presumably awaken him or Belerick has finally awaken) here. '''Magic Academy: After Einwald seperated the two energies inside Gord's body, he was filled with despair as he cannot use purest arcane magic after his body changed, but Einwald encouraged Gord to still continue magic studies and offered him a position in the Magic Academy. Gord accepted in hopes of finding a talented student to continue his unfinished research. Valir was also once an apprentice of Gord and studied here for sometime. Eudora worked here as a professor of magic. Lylia is a top student on this place but returned with chaos. The Magic Academy also seems to be in conflict with Eruditio, the cause seeming to be which faction is dominant. Fire Kingdom: Valir is said to lived here, on a rich and beautiful country at the end of the Western Desert (although it's unclear). He eventually get to the Magic Academy where he became Gord's apprentice. Valley of the Winds: Vale lives here where he met Valir and became close childhood friends. They we're eventually apart from each other and he hope that he'll see him again. Wasteland: Clint fights in this Wasteland. Western Expanse: Might also be located in here. ---- 'Unknown Cardinal Directions' [[Celestial Palace|'Celestial Palace']]: Kaja and Uranus work here as city protectors waiting for a new ruler. Argus and Rafaela also came from this place but descended into the Land of Dawn to eradicate suffering and evil. Lunox visited here with Belerick to find her memories and was found by Uranus, who recognized her as his master. Hietala: A grassland where is the once home of Moskov. Megalith Wasteland: In here,' '''there’s nothing in sight except giant rocks and a few shrubs. This is where Hilda and her clan live, but they soon set out to the Land of Dawn to find a new habitation for her clan. *'Dark Forest: Located to the East of Megalith, Roger lives outside the dark forest, Ruby probably lived near this area with her family before going insane. '''Laboratory 1718: Laboratory 1718 is where a bunch of aspiring mad scientists create living creature alias weapons of flesh weapon. Saber is in place, Alpha and Beta are created from hundreds of different races around the world. Angela was also created by one of the scientists, Dr Gogh. However, the creation is not in accordance with the ambitions of the other scientists and they decided to escape from that place, Dr. Gogh placed Angela into a flight capsule, instructing her to seek out his good friend Rooney. *Laboratory 1718 buddies: Alpha, Jawhead, Angela, Saber Erudito City of Scholars: Lolita's hometown where she works as Captain of City Guard here. Saber and Alpha live here too, although they come from different dimensions with Saber abilities. Claude also came here to steal Rooney's special device. All of their story have one same point, the scientist Rooney, who's not in game. X.Borg once worked here but when his hometown was destroyed, he swore revenge on Eruditio. *Eruditio buddies: Lolita, Bruno, Layla, Chou, Diggie *Other characters relating: X.Borg Eruditio seems to be in conflict with Magic Academy. Antoinerei: Scholars and thinkers from all over the world are gathered to this city. It is here where the commonly overlooked Diggie lives. This is also the place where they built Bruno's mechanical legs; he now owes the city a great debt and vowed to protect the city, so the people came to call him, “The Protector of Antoinerei.” Lion Academy of Magical City: Harley was a student here but accidentally activated a space portal and got teleported to the other side of the Land of Dawn: Scholar City. Moniyan Empire: Tigreal and Kimmy's protects and serves this Empire *'Moon Lake':Moon Elf King Estes rules this land where two factions of elves, the Moon and Dark elves lived. Conflict between the two factions is still ongoing. Moonlight Archer Miya, Dark Elf sisters Karina and Selena are the other heroes from this land. Kimmy also lived here along with her father. **'Moon Temple': One of the sacred places of the Moon elves in the empire where Miya, the Moonlight Archer worked as a worshipper. *'Shadow Abyss': The place south of the empire where it is considered to be sacred by the Dark Elves. Dark Elf Selena was thrown in this bottomless pit where she got her powers from the Abyss Devil. *'Enchanted Forest': Harith and Nana used to live here before leaving their home. *'Temple of Light': This is where Alucard trained to become a Demon Hunter. *'Monastery of Light': This is where Granger was adopted. *'Swan Lake': Located south of the Moniyan, and in here this is where Swan Castle 'is located. **'Swan Castle: This is where Odette lives and where Lancelot recovered from his injuries Fortress of Despair : This place was once the kingdom where Vexana ruled. The kingdom came to ruin and now the undead roam the kingdom. Years passed and Tigreal and and his Expleditionary Forces of Light was given orders to decimate the undead, Vexana awakenedVexanaLeomord from the dead and was given orders to protect the kingdom or else, the innocent undead would face eternal damnation. Faramis is one the knights here. Kastiya: An extraterrestrial place where Zhask comes from. He is the king of the Kastiyans, who wields a powerful staff that seals Domorey the insect spirit. Unknown Place Groups/Factions *Moniyan Empire: Currently the dominant faction for heroes in the Land of Dawn, although this may soon change due to on-going conflicts and rivalry with the Dark Abyss. **Current known residents: Tigreal, Alucard, Granger, Harith, Natalia, Fanny, and Silvanna. *Bloodaxe Orcs: Bloodthirsty and war-loving, and the strongest among them is Balmond. *Order of the Scarlet Shadow: Created by the very first ninja, formed by countless outstanding disciples. But was split into two factions. **Shadow Section: Hayabusa, Hanzo (Formerly) **Scarlet Section: Hanabi *Dawn Zenith: Estes, establishing the main force of the Dawn Zenith. It is currently under the king’s leadership. *Dark Abyss: Alice, Moskov, Selena, Thamuz, Terizla and Dyrroth are associated here. *Oriental Fighters: Zilong, Baxia, Ling, Wanwan Skins Groups *S.A.B.E.R. Squad: A group of heroes with extraordinary powers summoned to defend the Land of Dawn. Rafaela, Johnson, Layla, Cyclops, and Saber are the members. *V.E.N.O.M. Squad: Angela, Gusion, Hanabi, Harley and Grock *Lightborn Squad: Harith, Fanny, Tigreal, Granger and Alucard Races Note: It should be noted that some races are not clearly stated/named in the game's lore, such as Helcurt or Bane (he's said to have been revived and his old version looked like an undead, like Vexana or Leomord, but his current version looks more like an Anthropomorph Squid). Furthermore, some heroes' race can only be deduced by their appearence (such as Irithel being an elf). The Human race is also uncertain for some heroes, either because they have un-human features (Roger, Eudora, Aurora, or Aldous) or it's unclear from their background (such as Zilong, who is the adopted son of the Great Dragon and thus technically making him demi-god, and Gord, who refers to himself as a "Demon"). There are currently 28 different races amongst MLBB Heroes. *Elf Race: **Elves: Lolita, Irithel, Lunox (possible by her appearance). **Moon Elves: Miya, Estes **Feline Elf / Rare Cat Elf / Leonins: Nana, Harith **Dark Elves: Karina and Selena (half-Dark Elf, half-Abyssal) *Bloodaxe Orc: Balmond *Mechanicals: **Cyborgs: Saber, Alpha, Johnson and X.Borg **Robot: Jawhead **Android: Angela *Demon Race: ** Blood Demon/Vampire: Alice, Carmilla, Cecilion ** Abyssal Demons: Moskov and Selena (half Dark Elf, half Abyssal) ** Fire Demon: Thamuz ** Ninja Demon: Hanzo (includes human) * Humans: Tigreal, Terizla , Alucard, Franco, Bruno, Clint, Eudora, Zilong, Fanny, Layla, Hayabusa, Hanzo, Natalia, Kagura, Chou, Ruby, Yi Sun-Shin, Hilda, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Odette, Lancelot, Lesley, Gusion, Valir, Hanabi, Aldous, Claude, Vale, Kimmy, Badang, Minsitthar, Guinevere, Esmeralda, Granger, Lylia, Masha, Ling, Wanwan and Silvanna ** It also includes Roger, a Lycanthrope (werewolf), and Gord, a Mystic Human. *Anthropomorphic creatures: Akai, Sun, Diggie. *Undead: Bane, Vexana, Leomord, Faramis, and Khufra *Angel: Rafaela and Argus (formerly/Fallen Angel currently) *Minoan: Minotaur *God, Goddess or Demi-god (Celestials): Freya, Gatotkaca, Chang'e, Lunox and Kadita *Cyclops: Cyclops *Yasson: Karrie *Stone Titan: Grock *Centaurs: Hylos *Kastiyans (extraterrestrial): Zhask *Unknown Race (also known as the Shadowbringers): Helcurt *Crow People: Pharsa *Ashura: Martis *Aethereal: Uranus *Nazar: Kaja *Tree People: Belerick *Unknown Race: Baxia Trivia *Bruno was originally the protector of Erudito '''with Lolita, but was secretly changed. Now his background is set in '''Antoinerei. Category:Places